


Wishes Upon a Star

by RapMonNoDanceMon (SidemenFanficLover)



Category: bts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidemenFanficLover/pseuds/RapMonNoDanceMon
Summary: Fuck it. RAPLINE BODYSWAP.Hobi (as Joon) is determined to make this ridiculous body dance.Yoongi (as Hobi) is living out his b-boy dream.And Joon (as Yoongi) is just excited to be smol.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22
Collections: Rapline Fic Fest





	1. The Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [overflowingbookshelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overflowingbookshelf/pseuds/overflowingbookshelf) in the [raplineficfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/raplineficfest) collection. 



Namjoon had always believed that the whole wishing-upon-a-star thing was bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. He could understand ghosts to some extent, but anything that couldn’t be proven by science, he didn’t believe in. 

Which was why when he woke up that morning to see Yoongi’s face staring back at him in the bathroom mirror he could only gazed in astonished silence.

“Not possible,” Namjoon eventually murmured, running his fingers across his face, just to confirm what he was seeing was real. Well, except they weren’t his fingers. Yoongi’s small hands ran across his- no Yoongi’s face. Namjoon could only stare in surprise, Yoongi’s eyes wide staring back at him.

“Joon!” A figure whipped into his room, and Namjoon turned, only to be met face to face with himself. Except not really, he had to look up to see himself.  _ So this is what it’s like to be small,  _ he thought to himself.

“Shoot, sorry Yoongi. You haven’t seen Namjoon anywhere have you?” Namjoon watched his own head look around his room. As he watched himself, something clicked in his head. Even inside his tall, awkward body, there was a strangely powerful sense that could only belong to one person. 

“Hobi?” he asked cautiously.

“Yeah?” Namjoon once again watched his head turn to look at him. 

“I think something’s gone wrong-” Namjoon began.

“No shit,” Hobi’s voice came from the doorway. And while it may have come from Hobi’s body, there was a definite Yoongi aspect. From the leaning position in the doorway, to the expression, Namjoon just knew.

Hobi (in Namjoon) began to turn his head back and forth, and Namjoon knew the moment it clicked for him too. “So I’m in Namjoon’s body, Namjoon is in Yoongi’s body and,” he continued turning to look at himself, “that means Yoongi is in my body.”

Namjoon nodded in agreement, having already come to the same conclusion.

“Well, how the hell did this happen?” Yoongi queried, only to be met with two identical blank looks. Of course they didn’t know. 

“Okay, so logically, this doesn’t normally happen,” Yoongi began. “So did anyone do anything special or unique yesterday that would warrant this?” Still two blank faces stared back at him. “Seriously?”

“Well, there was the meteor shower last night?” Hobi offered, attempting to be helpful.

Namjoon snorted. “What? The whole wish-upon-a-star thing? Do you really think  _ that _ did it? Thousands wish upon a star all the time and nothing happens.”

Hobi looked down rejectedly, acknowledging that Namjoon did have a point. 

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea though,” Yoongu mused thoughtfully. “Maybe there was something special about that meteor shower?”

“Then wouldn’t there be a bunch of people’s whose wishes just came true?” Hobi countered.

“Well, I know a way to check.” Namjoon pulled out his phone and began scanning the news. After a moment, he looked back up at the other two. “Nothing. I see no news about wishes coming true.”

“Well, maybe it was something about our wishes?” Yoongi seemed determined to continue this line of thought.

“Okay, well, what did everyone wish for last night then?” Hobi asked. “You know, when we all sat outside together and watched the shower? Those wishes had to be the ones that came true, right?”

Namjoon nodded slowly, thinking. “Well, I wished to be smol.”

Yoongi blinked very slowly at Joon, almost cat-like. “You wanted to be small?” he asked. 

“Yeah...:”

“And you ended up in my body?!?” Yoongi asked, disbelief and annoyance coloring his voice.

“Nice,” Hobi commented.

“No it is not!” Yoongi whirled on Hobi, huffing slightly. “I am more than just small”

“I think you mean  _ smol _ ,” Hobi corrected his grin becoming obnoxiously wide.

“You know what? Fine. What did  _ you _ wish for then, Hobi?” Yoongi demanded.

“Me? It’s silly,” Hobi blushed, and looked away, glancing at the floor.

“What was it?” Joon asked, now suddenly curious.

“Well, I wished I could show you how talented you are Joon,” Hobi began, still locked in a staring contest with the floor. “I wanted you to see how far your hard work and dedication to improving your dancing has taken you.”

“Oh,” came the small, quiet response.

Hobi spared a glance up to see Joon quietly standing there, and even though it may have been on Yoongi’s face, he could still pick out the slightly embarrassed flush that would normally grace Joon’s face.

“I’m sorry, I-I-”

“Thank you, Hobi,” Joon interrupted Hobi’s stuttering. “It was a very sweet wish and I appreciate it.”

Hobi smiled softly, before once again returning to make love eyes at the floor.

“Okay, so then what did you wish for in order for you to end up in  _ my _ body, Yoongi?” Hobi asked, his courage suddenly returning.

“Well, I kinda wished that I could be a, a um-” Yoongi’s voice (or more specifically, Hobi’s voice) got real quiet as he murmured his answer.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“I wish to be a-” Yoongi sighed. “A b-boy. One of the best in fact.”

“And the stars made you me?” Hobi asked, smiling slightly, clearly flattered.

Joon cleared his throat slightly, knowing these two would stand in this state of awkward-blushing silence for a while without his aid. 

“So… how do we reverse this?” he asked. “Because while I think this could be fun for a while, I do happen to have meetings this afternoon.”

“Yeah, I can handle those,” Hobi responded, filled with false bravado.

Namjoon blinked at him. Once, twice. “I’m sure you’d be fine,” he responded dryly. “Except for the fact that they’re both in English.”

“Oh.”

Yoongi snorted, laughing quietly. “Well, maybe we just have to wish ourselves back?”

“Let’s try it!” Hobi responded, suddenly very eager to get back into his own body.

“Okay. Everyone, close your eyes and make a wish,” Namjoon instructed.

The room feel silent as all three men closed their eyes. The only sounds heard were the muffled noises from the others in the kitchen and their light breathing as they made their wishes.

“Did it work?” Hobi asked, his voice breaking the silence.

“Well, considering you’re still speaking with my voice..” came Namjoon’s response.

“Okay, should we try taking back out wishes?” Hobi countered.

Yoongi shrugged. “Worth a shot.”

So there they stood, the three of them, sitting in the silence, which was only broken by one speaking to see if they had their own voice once more. But time and time again, they all heard the other speaking with their voice.

“Damn it. We’re out of variations,” Namjoon muttered.

“And here I was thinking that wishing that my insides were shown on the outside as only the tip of the iceberg,” Yoongi responded sarcastically.

“So, what’s the plan now?” The other two men turned to look at Hobi. “Do we make the best of it?”

“I guess so. Hobi, we can start working on English together if you’d like. Those interviews can be tough.”

But Yoongi stopped them before they could leave the room. “You know, if we wished for these things, maybe by actually living them we’ll turn back.”

Hobi and Joon look at him, confused. 

“Like, Joon, you get to experience not being a giant for once. Hobi, you have to try dancing in Namjoon’s body. And me, well, I get to try and be a b-boy.”

Hobi pursed his lips. “It could work. Should we try and give it a shot?” He glanced up, or rather down, at Namjoon.

Namjoon shrugged. “Might as well. What else do we have to lose?”

“All right. Well, then I’m off to the studio!” Hobi cheerfully waved good-bye to both of them before turning and trotting down the stairs.

Namjoon (in Yoongi’s body) shifted awkwardly. He still couldn’t get used to seeing his body up and moving around without him in control. Still, for the time being, it was something he’d have to get used to. Hopefully it wouldn’t be permanent though.

“Hey, have you guys seen Namjoon?” Jungkook’s head poked through the door as his eyes lighted upon the pair of them.

“Yeah, I’m-”

“-I think he went to the gym,” Yoongi (as Hobi) interrupted. “Something about wanting to practice that new choreo? I really admire his attitude.”

“Well, yeah, Joonie always tries so hard. It’s honestly very impressive,” Jungkook admitted. “So what are you guys up to then?”

“Umm nothing much really,” Namjoon stated, trying to reveal his plan- to walk around the house and finally  _ not _ hit his head on things. He struggled to pay attention sometimes- getting distracted in your lyrics and music could do that- and his head had suffered the consequences many a time.

“Uh-huh,” Jungkook responded, leaning slightly against the doorframe. “Sure you’re not going to work on that new song of yours?”

“Well, it’s-” Yoongi began, before stopping.

“Wait, have you heard it Hobi?” Jimin popped his head into the room. “I honestly can’t wait to hear it!” 

“Yeah, me too! Not surprised he showed it to Hobi first though,” Tae added, joining the conversation. 

“Yeah, well,” Yoongi blushed slightly. He hadn’t realized that the others had caught on to his connection with Hobi. It was just that Hobi was so supportive every damn time. And sometimes, when his song had a catchy enough beat, Hobi would start to sway, and then slightly shift his weight, before he’d slowly begin moving to the beat, just methodically and effortlessly hitting every single beat. Hobi didn’t even need to know the song to know how to dance to it and Yoongi was mesmerized every damn time it happened.

“Anyway,” Namjoon began. “I’m going to head to my studio to continue working. Do you want to come, um, uh, Hobi?” he managed to get out.

Yoongi’s head jerked up. “Yeah, sure.” After all, he  _ was _ in Hobi’s body. Maybe dancing would come naturally to him. Maybe this time he would dance to the beat, and actually get to  _ feel _ what it was like to move so effortlessly, to be one with the music. 

“Anyway, I guess we’ll see you guys later then?” Namjoon guided himself and Yoongi out of the room, heading away from prying eyes, Jungkook’s most especially. He may fool around at times, but Namjoon knew that boy was clever, far cleverer than he let on, and those eyes he felt gazing at his retreating back most definitely belonged to him.


	2. Suspicions Arise

“Okay, warm-up stretches,” Hobi murmured to himself, focusing. He wanted to practice their choreo- new and old. Maybe once he got a better feel for how Namjoon’s body operated, he could better help Namjoon master the choreo. It wasn’t hard to see that Namjoon got frustrated, especially when he couldn’t master it and everyone else seemed to. Hobi still remembered the awe in Namjoon’s eyes when he picked up the choreo for their new song by the second time around, and he wanted to see that awe in Namjoon’s eyes directed at himself. He deserved it after all.

And so when the music started and Hobi began the intro to “Black Swan”, everything seemed alright. Sure, his movements didn’t feel as sharp or precise as normally, but that was to be expected. He was in a different body after all.

But soon he was struggling. Hobi just felt too  _ bulky _ , and it seemed as if time moved too fast for him. Damn, he was struggling to time his movements properly. His movements just weren’t sharp enough.

And that’s when the lightbulb came on.  _ Of course! _ He was so focused on trying to time his movements while keeping them sharp and precise (like how he would in his body) that he had forgotten that his body would differ from Namjoon’s. In his effort to skip to where his skills normally were (in his own body) he had neglected to realize that Namjoon’s body and his brain were not on the same wavelength, and that by focusing on the more minute details, he was causing himself excess struggles and to slow down.

Hobi scoffed at himself, glancing up at the mirror. “I can’t do choreo right now, I’m such a fool. I’m in  _ Namjoon’s _ body, I need to learn how Namjoon’s body moves, and I can’t learn that through choreo!” Grinning excitedly at finally having a plan, he quickly assembled a playlist (that shuffled through differing music genres) in order to better comprehend Namjoon’s movements and freestyle through all different music styles. After all, hip-hop worked well for Hobi, but that style might not vibe well with Namjoon. 

And so, for the next hour, Hobi practiced, focusing on feeling the rhythm, the movement of Namjoon’s body, focusing on what felt good and what felt off. He wanted to know the things that Namjoon’s body was capable of, the things where Namjoon’s mind and doubt were the only things holding him back. Hobi practiced until dancing in Namjoon’s body felt almost as natural as dancing in his own, until sweat covered his back and he felt like he was ready to collapse. But even then he wasn’t ready to stop, still wanted to push forward and see what Namjoon could accomplish, but when he glanced up in the mirror and saw the exhaustion in his eyes, took a moment to realize how heavy his arms felt, how his legs wants to collapse, Hobi knew it was time to stop living in the music, to cool down and then return to the others. But yet, a part of him still wanted Namjoon to see this side of himself. 

_ And maybe there’s a way he can… _ Hobi thought to himself, beginning his cool down stretches, loosening his tired muscles. He knew how important a cool down stretch was and had no intention of skipping it, especially not in Namjoon’s body. The next twenty minutes seem to fly by as Hobi slowly and carefully made sure to fully finish his cool down. 

He took a deep breath after having finished his cool down stretches, glancing over to the mirror only to freeze when his eyes made contact with Namjoon’s. It was strange, he reflected quietly. From the outside, he was Namjoon for all extents and purposes. But when looking into that mirror and seeing those eyes gaze back at him, Hobi could find none of Namjoon in Namjoon’s own body. Those eyes reflected back at him held none of Namjoon’s strength, none of his wisdom, nor kindness, nor burning determination. And even though the eyes and body may have been Namjoon’s, all Hobi could see was himself. It was an odd moment, and then his gaze traversed the rest of the body he inhabited. Even the way he was sitting was off, striking him as foreign and just not “Namjoon”. Which was true, but it made Hobi wonder- would perhaps he see Namjoon in Yoongi’s body? Would he identify those signs and signature aspects that made Namjoon, well, Namjoon? Or is it only because he knows that he’s staring at himself and recognizing his own habits?

Hobi huffed softly, realizing that there wasn’t much point debating all this. Besides, his stomach was growling and man, was he  _ starving _ ! Rapidly stowing away his bag and pulling on his jacket (it could be cold outside!) Hobi descended down towards the elevators. He knew there was a car waiting for him in the garage, there always was. It was the same for all seven of them. The constant surveillance sometimes got on his nerves, but Hobi understood it was for the best. The only people who frequently seemed to disobey was Namjoon, and that was only because sometimes he wanted to find the peace and quiet that only nature could offer him.

Hobi’s stomach growled once more, reminding him of his mission. He wanted to go to this little café just a little ways away from the studio. It had opened pretty recently and seemed to have raving reviews! 

Hopping into the car and after thanking the driver, Hobi shot off a quick text to the rest of the members, asking if they wanted anything. But then he froze. He was such a fool! He had his phone, not Namjoon’s! What was everyone going to think when Namjoon showed up with the food and not him? Maybe he should text Namjoon? Ask him?

But before he could get too far into his panic, there was a little  _ ding! _ from his phone. Hobi looked down to see a message that quickly soothed his racing heart and panicked thoughts.

_ “I’m actually right by that café! Do you want to place the order and I’ll pick it up?” _ -Namjoon

Hobi felt his lungs release. He knew Namjoon had orchestrated that. He must’ve seen the error, or had already been thinking about this, and responded. It was nice knowing regardless of the situation, Namjoon was always on top of it. And of course, just as he thought that, he heard another  _ ding! _

_ “We need to figure out the phone situation. I’ve made a chat for the three of us. I don’t see a point in switching phones right now, especially as there are other people who we won’t be interacting with in person. I think it’s just the other members and the company we need to worry about for right now” _ -Namjoon

_ “I agree” _ Was Yoongi’s short response.

Hobi nodded, and messaged his agreement with the plan. They didn’t keep a ton of private things on their phone, but still, the idea of having someone have such full access made Hobi uneasy. And he was sure it was worse with Namjoon and Yoongi- they occasionally wrote song lyrics on theirs.

Hobi sighed softly, letting his phone slip back into his pocket, as he gazed outside the window, watching the city fly by. It was easy to let the world slip away when he was dancing, easy to give himself over to the music, to let it consume him, to feel everything that was him slowly fade and mesh with the music until he was one. But it was a special kind of frustration being unable to do that. Because yes, he had made strides working with Namjoon’s body, it was nowhere near like his own. He could feel a slight tremor of energy rushing through his veins, for even though he felt absolutely exhausted, he was not spent. He had not been able to push himself to that limit, that limit where time stood still, where just he and the music existed, and Hobi hated that. He wanted back, he realized. Back to his own body, his own skin, his own abilities. Without his dancing, Hobi knew he was capable, sure, but his dancing was what made him stand out. His dancing gave him life, it was his way to burn off steam when he was angry, relax himself when he was stressed, enjoy himself when he was happy. It was everything to him, and even though in theory and mentally he was still that good, physically, while in Namjoon’s body, he wasn’t. Yes, Namjoon could be a very good dancer, Hobi knew it. So did everyone else except Namjoon it seemed. But he hadn’t grown up with Namjoon’s body, didn’t know it like he knew his own. Like how he knew he had to be careful with his right knee for he had twisted it when he was younger. Knew that some moves made it ache, so he was always careful with the pressure and the torque he put on it. Things like that, Hobi realized, would stop him from ever being truly extraordinary in Namjoon’s body. Because, at the end of the day, it was  _ Namjoon’s _ body, not his own.

The gentle stop of the car pulled Hobi out of his thoughts as he noticed they had arrived at the café. Good. Hobi quickly exited the car, waving off the bodyguards’ attempts to help and offers to get the food. He wanted to do this- wanted to have some form of freedom, however he could get it. He couldn’t get it from dancing anymore, at least for right now, so this was the best he could do. 

The café was small, but the fairy lights decorating the windows left it with a cheerful, hopeful feel, something which Hobi appreciated. Inside, he noticed small booths, set aside from the entryway to give the customers plenty of privacy. And the hanging plants from the ceiling gave the space the feeling of being outside without actually having to do so. It felt a bit like a fairytale wonderland Hobi mused.

Of course, he forgot how busy things could be at a small, successful café, even one as new as this. Afterall, all the reviews were raving about it! Still, he was used to the stares, the whispers. Most of the time, people were too hesitant to approach, and by the time they summoned the courage, it was gone. 

“Hello, how may I help you?”

Hobi jerked his head up, realizing that the girl working at the counter was talking to him.

“Hello, yes, I’m, umm here to pick up an order? Number 86 I believe?” Hobi could feel his heart pounding.

The girl smiled at him kindly. “Of course,” she said, glancing at the confirmation on his phone. “I’ll grab it for you and be right back sir.”

Hobi nodded, glad she was being so professional. He knew she recognized him, or rather, Namjoon, but still. It was nice not to not have to deal with everything. He loved ARMY, he truly did, but sometimes he just wanted to be anonymous. And especially now, since in everyone else’s eyes, he wasn’t even Hobi. 

“Here you go!” The girl handed him his order.

“Thank you.”

“Um, I just wanted to say-” the girl began as Hobi turned to leave, making him pause. “I really loved Mono, and I can’t wait for your next mixtape!”

Hobi forced a smile to his face. “Thank you,” he responded, before quickly leaving and rushing out the door. 

He had forgotten that was something Namjoon dealt with on the regular. Yoongi too, and him as well to an extent, but after Yoongi’s recent release, the pressure was once again back on Namjoon. People were clamoring for a new album, and Hobi knew it was weighing Namjoon down, especially as he was also writing and creating for them at the same time. Sometimes the pressure could get to be a little too much.

As he was was hopping back into the car, and on the trip home, Hobi looked down to notice a text from Yoongi

_ You free to help me out for a bit? At the dance studio _ -Yoongi

_ Absolutely! Let me drop off the food and I’ll be right over!  _ -Hobi

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Hobi took a breath to steady himself. He knew most of the members, if not all of them (excluding Yoongi, or rather Hobi, of course) were there. And he had to make sure he portrayed Namjoon, as all three of them had decided to keep this a secret for right now. Luckily, knowing that he could pretend to have a practice session with himself to work on routines would get him out of the house pretty quickly. All he had to do was drop the food off and avoid too much attention.  _ I mean, how hard can that be? _ He thought to himself as the car slowly rolled up to their home.

******************

Namjoon nodded goodbye to what looked to be Hobi (but was actually Yoongi) before heading into his studio. Yes,  _ his  _ studio, not Yoongi’s. After all, he could lock his door and as no one saw him heading in there, all he had to do was be careful to not walk out. But even that was very easily covered- all he had to say was that he was looking for himself after all. 

Because yes, while Namjoon had wanted to try being smaller, he had a lot of work to do. The mounting pressure from the public to produce another mixtape was really beginning to wear him down, and nothing felt good enough. The expectations placed on him were much higher than last time, and this mixtape needed to live up to them. He needed it to be a success, to prove that he was a capable member, that he was still able to write and produce as well as he could when he was younger. Namjoon hadn’t talked about it, but he knew Yoongi had probably picked up on his recent mood. He understood that feeling- that feeling when nothing sounded right, or good enough, where everything you produced just felt inadequate and like it was lacking, but you could never figure out exactly  _ what _ was lacking. 

So Namjoon locked himself into his studio, determined to get some work done. He had two songs that he was content with, but both of them were drastically different, the moods they set contrasting with each other. One had a much more melodical feel, a sense of sadness but at the same time content. The other reminded him much more of his older music- intense, passionate, filled with anger, and he wasn’t sure how to reconcile them. Because if he used one, and not the other, then that determined the feel of the album, but then he was down one song. Or he used both, but he had no idea on what the other songs could be to allow both of these songs to fit. The original plan was just to try and write a third song and see how it turned out, but he couldn’t write  _ anything _ . Nothing was coming out right, nor sounded good to him, no matter what style he tried. Happy, sad, angry, peaceful, content- nothing seemed to fit, and nothing he did helped him to write lyrics that did fit.

A sudden _ding!_ pulled him out of his thoughts for a moment. Glancing at his phone, Namjoon noticed that Hobi had texted about picking up food. Smiling, Namjoon was about to message him when he froze. Hobi wasn't Hobi right now, he was _Namjoon_. So Namjoon quickly texted, offering to pick up the food, and immediately after texted just him, Hobi and Yoongi. If they were going to do this, he knew they needed to be more careful and get better at hiding things. That being solved though, Namjoon placed his phone back down before turning back to the the blank piece of paper. Granted, it wasn't _really_ blank. There was plenty of scratched out lyrics and music ideas, but nothing workable. At all. So to Namjoon, it was blank, basically useless.

He truly did have writer’s block. Fully and truly. But Namjoon couldn’t but wonder if perhaps he was out- out of ideas, of creativity, of passion. What if he had produced all he could? What iIf he was done, if he had lost his ability to write and produce songs? Namjoon knew it could happen, knew he could be done. And he knew the band wouldn’t kick him out, that would be absurd. But he knew he wasn’t the best dancer, he couldn’t sing, and yeah, he could perform and was a decent rapper, but his main skill lay in his ability to write and create music, and he seemed to have lost that!

_ How the hell am I this inadequate? _ Namjoon silently raged, before tearing the page out of his notebook and hurling it across the room. Words just wouldn’t come to him- they never seemed to these days. 

“Namjoon?” Came a knock and Jungkook’s voice through the door. 

Namjoon froze. Had he been too loud? No, his studio was soundproofed, so there was no way Jungkook could’ve heard him.

“Namjoon?” Came Jungkook’s voice once more, sounding a little more unsure.

Once again, silence was the only response.

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that Hobi has food,” Jungkook offered, sounding defeated.

Namjoon waited, hearing his footsteps slowly pad away, feeling slightly guilty. He didn’t want to ignore the younger one, but at the same point, Yoongi being in his office would look oddly suspicious, especially as his door had been locked for a couple of hours at least.

Namjoon stood, feeling pain shoot up his back as he slowly stretched.  _ How long had he been sitting in one position for? _ He wondered, realizing that in his writing panic and frustration, he had lost all sense of time. 

His stomach growled loudly, reminding him that it was lunchtime and that with all the chaos of the morning, he had forgotten to eat breakfast. Well, good thing Hobi had brought food then!

Walking over to his door, Namjoon paused, listening for anyone, but all he heard was silence. So, he slowly opened the door, poked his head out and, seeing no one, stepped into the hallway heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

But unbeknownst to Namjoon, another head popped around the corner, and watched Yoongi’s retreating back, eyes puzzled. Jungkook waited until Yoongi (or rather Namjoon, but of course, Jungkook doesn’t know this) rounded the corner, before striding into Namjoon’s office, expecting to see Namjoon still hard at work. But no one was there, which meant that Yoongi had been in here alone. Jungkook turned and glanced once more down the hallway where Yoongi had retreated. Something was off, he just didn’t know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I have no excuse for why this took so long. Can I just say college and have that be valid? Sorry guys!


End file.
